Chair
Chair Selection (Trio Chairpersons) See Chair election procedure What is the importance of the position (Single Chairperson)? *To ensure things run smoothly in fellowship, so that people will know there is someone in charge of the fellowship and that the fellowship will stand firm when there are difficulties. For instance, if the fellowship needs certain resources, chair will help to meet the needs; if a co-worker is struggling spiritually or is inexperienced in certain tasks, chair can also provide helpful advises and guidance. *To lead the fellowship in the direction driven by the love of God, as well as to ensure the fellowship is staying on track in terms of its biblical contents; that is to make sure we are not giving people the wrong interpretations of bible and etc. *To connect people together and encourage & support brothers and sisters. What did you do for this position (Single Chairperson)? *Coordinate, coordinate, and more coordinate! *Work with others to devise plans for the fellowship; oversee the co-workers to see if they are doing their jobs ok, and provide necessary help when needed *If there is an area in the fellowship that no one has stepped up to serve, it defaults to the chair; so in my (Jeff) case... I had to prepare bible study materials and lead a lot of bible studies *Communicate with other organizations/local churches/external resources for possible collaborations or exchange experiences; for instance, we had outreach evangelistic rally back in Fall 2009. * {C}Listen to people's suggestions/complaints, and try to make it better; e.g.: listened to Sharon and organized MCCF Fall retreat xD What is the essential characteristic to serve in this position (Single Chairperson)? *Be assertive: people will always come to you and you will definitely have to make a lot of decisions quickly; Be certain about the decisions you are making, so people know they can give their all to carry out the decision. *Be responsible: no one wants a leader who doesn't get things done or gets things done poorly. *Be dependable: make people feel that there will always be someone to help when they are collapsing. *Be creative and future-looking: creativity is always good =); Always prepare things WAY AHEAD OF TIME -> this will make things a lot easier and it will make your life more pleasurable. More time to prepare = higher quality. * Be a role-model: chances are, if you don't practice what you preach as a leader, no one else will! So for example, if you expect other people to read the e-mails you send out, then please read the e-mails sent by others! * Be like Jesus: have a close relationship with God is crucial. The more important you are in a ministry, the more the devil wants to drag you down. You will probably experience a lot of hardships and difficulties, but stay close and true to God and you will overcome all. * Servant Like, Stick with God, Truthful, Communication How did you prepare for the responsibilities (Single Chairperson)? *When in doubt, ask Hans =). (i.e. ask/seek support from others who are more experiences) *When in more doubt, ask co-workers for opinions. *Have the mindset that you are managing a ministry here on UW Campus for God. This is not YOUR fellowship. You are managing a fellowship that belongs to God. External/Extra Resources * Local church **KWCAC ( Pastor Gui, Pastor Vincent ) **Creekside (Raja Stone) rstone@creeksidechurch.ca * UTMCCF **Steven Gong: faithsteven@gmail.com **T.K.: tk.feng@gmail.com **Bradley Liou: bdl-11@hotmail.com *CCF ( LiChen) nehcili@gmail.com *KCF ( Phil, Varsity ) phil467@gmail.com *MCCF Members ( Past members, current members) Anything else you would like to say! *It's a good experience. Be Happy! *I enjoyed seeing brothers and sister using what God gave them to serve. Contributors *Melody Mui: melo_mui@hotmail.com *Jeff Lu: jeff.lu.the.guava@gmail.com